


Swirling and Settling

by experimentallyjs589 (jacksparrow589)



Series: Time and Tide [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Young Love, these kids are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/experimentallyjs589
Summary: The prequel to Tempest and Tranquility, showing the development of Anne and Gilbert's friendship from beginning to the realization that there may be something more there. Modern AU. Rated T for language and one scene with brief, non-graphic descriptions of abusive behavior because Billy Andrews is, in fact, a terrible person.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Everyone, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Anne Shirley
Series: Time and Tide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598953
Comments: 61
Kudos: 156





	1. The First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Songs for the writing of this little batch of stories include: "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers, "Who Do You Love" by Chainsmokers with 5 Seconds of Summer, "Mercy" by Shawn Mendes, "King of Wishful Thinking" by Go West, "Let It All Go" by Rhodes and Birdy, "Love Me" by Felix Cartal and LIGHTS, "Start A Riot" by BANNERS, "All Mine" by f(x), and so many more.

_**8th grade/sophomore HS, August** _

It was nearing the end of a long summer day. Anne sat out on the porch swing of Green Gables (she'd been informed it was only up from May to September to prevent weathering in the winter), every once in a while nudging the porch with her toe to keep the swing going. She didn't even really notice she was doing it; she was too engrossed in her copy of _Jane Eyre_.

"Getting ahead of your summer reading?" A finger gently knocked her arm.

Anne yelped and flung her arm out, catching Gilbert in the side of the face with her book.

"Ohmygod…" Anne's eyes went wide. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry! It was an accident! You just scared me a-a-and I jumped and I really didn't mean to hit you,  so please don't… um…"

Gilbert rubbed his cheek where the spine of the book had connected with it, already smiling. "I'm fine, Anne. I've lived on a farm my whole life; I've definitely had worse." He winced as he stretched his jaw. "You've got quite an arm on you, though. Ever thought of trying out for softball?"

"You're really okay?" It was clear Anne was still at the beginning of their exchange. Her eyes were filling, still wide with regret and fear.  "You're not goi—you're not mad at me?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, really!  And no, I'm not mad; I should be apologizing for startling  _you_ ."

Anne blinked as though the concept of being on the receiving end of an apology was foreign. Quietly, she mumbled, "You don't have to."

"There's very little anyone  _has_ to do, sure. But it's polite, and I mean it, so, sorry for sneaking up on you. I didn't realize you were that engrossed." Gilbert grinned at Anne. "Just don't tell anyone the bruise I'll have tomorrow is from a book? If I'm coming back from break with an injury, it's because I did something awesome. Got in a fight with a bear or something."

Anne blinked again and then laughed disbelievingly. Still, she was smiling, and even raised an eyebrow when she jibed, "Okay, I'm a city kid through and through, but I'm pretty sure that's not the kind of injury a bear would leave you with. Maybe got in a dust-up with some outlaws?"

Gilbert laughed. "City kid, indeed, if you're going to suggest I single-handedly fended off some bandits on top of a moving train after they robbed a bank. That kind of thing hasn't happened  around here for at least sixty years."

"I suggested no such cinematic heroism!" Anne insisted.

"Ah, but you were thinking it! Come on, you read…" Gilbert picked up the book. "Okay, well, maybe that wouldn't happen in  _Jane Eyre_ , but I know your reading tastes tend toward the historical."  He looked around. "Crap… Um, you didn't hear glass break did you? I had a jar of honey for you guys."

Anne shook her head and rolled off the porch swing. She padded down onto the grass and got on her hands and knees, finally locating the jar under the step. Picking it up, she wiped it on her shorts and handed it to Gilbert, or tried to. He handed it right back. "It's yours, remember?"

"Oh! Um, right. Thanks."  Anne smiled nervously.

Gilbert's smile was more curious than nervous. They stood there, just smiling for what seemed like an eternity before Anne looked away. "I… should get this inside. And maybe get you an ice pack for your cheek?"

Gilbert shook his head. "It's fine; I can't even feel it anymore. Tell Marilla and Matthew I say hi."

"Will do." Anne grabbed her book and made to go inside. "Um, have a good night, Gilbert."

She looked back in time to see a genuinely happy, warm grin touch all of Gilbert's face. "You, too, Anne."

* * *

* * *

_**8th grade/sophomore H** _ _**S** _ _**, February** _

"You're unusually quiet," Marilla observed as they walked between Green Gables and the Blythe house.

"I'm not really sure what to say," Anne said. "It's one thing to have never known my parents. It's another to lose them."

Marilla nodded. "It is, indeed, but you two do share a bit of that same loss—Gilbert's mother died in childbirth with him. Rural medicine… it still lags."

Anne heaved a sigh. "What happens now? He's not eighteen. But he has roots here… I hope he doesn't have to leave. It's not…" Anne bit her lip.

"When I was over the other day, Gilbert said family friends were moving here—Sebastian LaCroix and his new wife, Mary. Apparently Gilbert knows Sebastian from a work experience he did last summer, and they're quite close. He'll be staying in Avonlea," Marilla assured her.

Anne let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, good." She smiled up at Marilla, who smiled at her.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"He's… nice," Anne replied cautiously.

Before Marilla could ask anything else, they were there.

A man neither of them had ever seen before opened the door. "Hello. Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Sebastian LaCroix." He spoke with an accent that Anne couldn't place.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian." Marilla shook his hand. "I'm Marilla Cuthbert, your neighbor over at Green Gables. This is my foster-daughter, Anne Shirley. She's been with us since this past summer, and I think it's going splendidly."

Anne smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Anne." Sebastian shook her hand. "Please, call me Bash."

Anne had to hide a giggle, but Bash saw, and Marilla nudged her.

"It's quite alright, Miss Cuthbert." Bash smiled at Anne.

"You just… seem so nice," Anne said. "Bash doesn't… I mean, I guess it's just a shortening of your name, but still…"

Bash chuckled as Marilla looked very much like she wanted to melt into the floor. "Oh, Miss Anne, I think we're going to get along very nicely." He beckoned them in. "Gilbert's in the kitchen."

Anne took the dish from Marilla. "I'll bring these in," she said quietly before fleeing. She set the dish on the counter, and only when she turned around did she remember she wasn't alone. She went over to the table and sat down.  "Um, hi…" Anne trailed off, not actually sure what to say.

"Hey, Anne." Gilbert sounded empty. Marilla had told Anne that John's illness had been long and difficult, and Anne had no way of knowing whether that made his death easier or more difficult for Gilbert to handle.

She was silent for a few minutes, and as they ticked slowly by, she felt more and more awkward. Finally, she made an attempt. "Look, I don't really know… what to say or do. This isn't… Since I never knew my parents—ugh, sorry—"

Gilbert cut her off. "It's fine." He sighed.

_It clearly isn't,_ Anne wanted to argue. "I wish I'd gotten to know him better.  He lived… such a life."

"Did he, though?" Gilbert half-snapped.

"Yes, he did!" Anne insisted. "Think about it: you traveled every summer. You've seen parts of Canada that people don't usually, and with a different perspective. He saw it with you; he wanted to share that with you. I can't… imagine how hard it must have been to know… that it would come to an end far sooner than it had any right to." Anne took a shaky breath. "But I know that it brought him joy. And I know you know that, too. And it doesn't… fix things, or make them easier now, but I hope that—that with time, it does." Anne wiped her eyes and stood. "S-sorry, I'll…"

Gilbert stood and wrapped Anne in a hug. It wasn't tight or desperate, but it was closer than Anne had thought their still casual friendship would have warranted. His voice shook as he whispered, "Thanks, Anne."

" Of course," Anne murmured back. "Always—er—anytime."

Gilbert released her and Anne could see he needed his own tissue. Anne nipped around the corner and snagged a box, taking her own and offering the box to Gilbert.

"Thanks." Gilbert took a tissue, and Anne could swear there was a hint of a smile. It was small, but it was there, and knowing that she'd helped put it there made Anne feel like the day was just a bit brighter.


	2. The Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a scene of bullying, two somewhat scary situations, and some language. If you are sensitive to any of those, please keep that in mind as you read.

_**freshman/junior HS, September** _

It was a nice summer day, and Anne, Diana, and Ruby were enjoying a leisurely walk home from the playfield. Their route took them to the bridge over a slow section of river that Anne was marveling at the beauty of, when footsteps sounded behind them on the bridge.

"Three little birds on a bridge. Let's see if this one can fly!" Billy shoved Anne.

Anne let out a short cry, managing to draw in just enough breath before she hit the water.

Thankfully, the water was slow enough moving and the bottom short enough that Anne could and did instinctively kick off the bottom, popping up above the water. She gasped in a breath and looked around desperately. Ruby and Diana were screaming.

She went under again. She'd learned to at least keep her head above the water in an early foster home—the mother had been concerned about her kids knowing how to swim as they lived near a river, though they'd never been allowed near it while Anne was there—but her clothes were weighing her down just a bit. She flailed to push her head above the water and get in another quick breath. One of her hands hit a bridge support. She rotated to face it and grab it, pulling her head above the water. She coughed and shook, but clung to the pile.

"Anne!" Diana cried, kneeling at the edge of the bridge. "Stay there! Help is coming!" She turned. "She's hanging onto the bridge!"

An older girl jumped into the water and bobbed over to Anne. "Hey, I've got you. Just let me tow you to shore, okay?"

Anne willed herself not to panic and allowed the girl to pull her to where she could stand. The girl—who Anne could now see resembled Billy—helped her out of the water and delivered her to Diana and Ruby, who were both in tears.

"Thank you, Prissy!" Diana called as the girl stalked off to Billy, who was already cornered by what appeared to be a beyond pissed off Gilbert Blythe.

"You could've killed her!" Gilbert was yelling.

"How was I supposed to know she couldn't swim? And the water's shallow! She's fine!" Billy fired back.

Prissy grabbed Billy's collar from Gilbert. "William Harmon Andrews, you _never_ assume someone can swim! And you _never-fucking-_ _ **ever**_ push them in unless they're expecting it and prepared! Gil's right: you could have killed that girl! Mom and Dad are going to hear about this, and you'll be lucky if you just get grounded. And honestly, so will I." She shoved Billy full force off the bridge and into the water. "See how you like it, asshole!" she jeered as Billy popped back up above the water. "Have fun paying for a new phone!"

"You're gonna get grounded too, Priss!" Billy sputtered.

Prissy flipped him off twice over as she walked back over to Anne. "Worth it!" She turned to Anne. "Are you actually okay? You didn't hit your head on anything? Nothing broken? Didn't swallow any water?"

Anne shook her head. "No. I'm okay."

"You're lucky." She sighed. "I can't apologize enough for my brother. He's... Ugh, I could just strangle him right now!"

"Y-you don't need to apologize," Anne quavered.

Prissy rolled her eyes and jerked her head in Billy's direction. "Unfortunately, _he_ won't." She squeezed Anne's arm. "Let me know if he makes any more trouble. And you two—" she looked at Diana and Ruby "—let me know if she doesn't?" When the two girls nodded, she nodded back. "Right. Let me go get that idiot home. Gil, make sure Anne gets home and the Cuthberts hear what happened?"

"We're coming with!" Diana chimed in as Gilbert nodded.

"Hm. Actually, Ruby, come with me. You're going to tell my parents what happened. Leave no detail out." Prissy smiled kindly at Anne. "See you around, I hope."

"See you," Anne echoed, almost smiling.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm fine! Stop asking!" Anne answered sharply.

Diana rubbed her arm. "We were just scared, Anne."

"...Sorry," Anne mumbled to Gilbert after a moment.

Gilbert managed just a bit of a smile. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you for stepping in," Anne added.

Gilbert nodded. "I just have this feeling. You'd do the same for others."

Anne was silent but smiling. For the first time, she felt a shock of pride burning inside her.

Maybe... Avonlea could really be home.

* * *

* * *

_**freshman/junior HS, January** _

It was a frigid January Sunday. The kids of Avonlea had congregated at the frozen lake. The boys were preparing for a game of pickup hockey, while Diana and Ruby were watching Minnie May and attempting to teach Anne how to skate, as she'd never learned.

It happened so quickly.

One moment, Ruby and Diana and Anne had been laughing at Anne's umpteenth spill, and the next, there was a crack of ice and Minnie May shrieking as it buckled under her.

"Minnie May!" Diana screamed.

Ruby gasped and covered her mouth.

Anne, already on her knees, sprawled across the ice and crawled out, seizing the back of Minnie May's jacket. "Gotcha!" she tried to pull, but when she took a break and her elbow went in the water, she realized she'd only succeeded in pulling herself closer to the break. She didn't want to try to jab the toe of her skate into the ice for fear of another crack starting.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sc-scar-red, Anne." Minnie May's teeth were already chattering.

"We'll get you out, Minnie May, I _promise_ ," Anne vowed, praying silently for help.

" _Anne!_ " Gilbert's voice cried out behind her. "Diana, Ruby, get back to shore." There were some shuffling noises, and hands grabbed her ankles. "Anne, do you have a grip on Minnie May?"

Anne turned to call, "Hang on!" She managed to lever Minnie May out far enough that Anne could wrap her arms around the younger girl's torso. "Okay! Pull!" Anne squeezed her eyes shut and held tight as she was dragged back across the ice. Her jacket rode up and she could feel snow and ice on her stomach, and her arms were sopping and cold, but she didn't care.

"Minnie May!" Diana sobbed and grabbed her little sister as soon as Anne and Gilbert got her out onto the snowbank.

"Her head's not wet, thank God… Diana, is she wearing a base layer? Like you would for skiing?" Gilbert asked urgently.

Diana nodded. "But she's shivering like crazy…"

"We'll get you home. My truck's still warm." Gilbert turned to Anne. "You, too, Anne. Your arms are sopping wet; you need heat on them."

Anne nodded and followed in a daze, only barely registering Gilbert telling her to remove her jacket, tossing a blanket at her, and telling her to wrap herself in the blanket and take off her shirt to get the risk of frostbite down. Diana had stripped Minnie May down to her thermal underwear and stripped down to hers, as well. She held her little sister tightly on the way home, the heater making the truck so hot that after making sure Minnie May was safely on her way to a hospital with her parents and Diana, Gilbert swapped all of his top layers out for a t-shirt. He'd given Anne his jacket so that she could get out of the car for the Barrys to thank her.

"I hope you know… you saved Minnie May, Anne. The Barrys had better be hailing you as a town hero come Monday." Gilbert glanced over at Anne. "How did you know to do that?"

Anne shrugged, sipping from the thermos of coffee Gilbert had offered her. "I read about it in a book. I spent a lot of time in libraries when I was… when the families weren't so great."

"Oh." Gilbert swallowed. "Sorry."

Another shrug. "You didn't know."

Gilbert pulled over. "How are your arms? Warming up?"

Anne nodded, rolling up a sleeve to allow Gilbert to check. "I guess I'm just—" A sob burst from her. She tried to speak, but she was crying too hard.

"Hey, come here…" Gilbert had not been terribly excited about the way things slid around on the bench seat, but it had come in handy today. He scooted over next to Anne and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circles on her back and scalp. "It's okay. You're okay, and Minnie May will be fine. We got her out of the water quickly, and she was wearing the right clothes, and she's going to a hospital where they'll make sure she's fine, because _she is fine_ , Anne." He wasn't chiding her, but assuring her.

Anne held onto Gilbert like her life depended on it. Her sanity certainly did. "I was so, _so_ scared. She almost slipped out of my arms. She's a little girl—that jacket must have weighed about what she does. And Minnie May was terrified, and Diana and Ruby were no help…" Anne took a couple gasping breaths. "And I know I shouldn't be mad at them because nobody ever thinks this is actually going to happen, but it all could have ended so differently if just one thing had been different… I don't want to be a hero. I want this not to have happened in the first place!"

"Sorry if this sounds flip, but have you seen a therapist? A good one?" Gilbert asked, then shook his head. "Never mind; I don't need to know. If you have one, go see them. If not, Bash and Mary can help you find one in Charlottetown. But you're gonna be okay, Anne, and so will Minnie May."

Anne cried for a few more minutes, her desperate grip on Gilbert slowly loosening.

Gilbert pulled out his phone and texted someone. "I told Bash and Mary I'll be over at your place for a bit, that it's not an emergency, but I'll explain when I'll get there." He gave Anne's shoulders a final squeeze, then shifted back over to make the rest of the drive. "If we're lucky, Marilla will make us some hot chocolate. I hear she's got the magic touch with it."

Anne hiccuped a giggle. "She does," she confirmed. "Says she never saw the point of mix when we have milk and chocolate and sugar and vanilla and salt lying around."

"Vanilla and salt?" Gilbert quirked an eyebrow.

"Just a bit of each," Anne told him.

Gilbert shrugged. "If you say so."

They pulled up to Green Gables. Before they got out of the truck, Gilbert put a hand on Anne's arm. "You okay with talking about it, or do you want me to tell them?"

Anne took a deep, calming breath. "I can do it. But thanks for offering."

"Well, I'll be right there if you want me to jump in."  His hand slid down to hers and squeezed it comfortingly for all of half a second before letting go. "You've got this, Anne."

Marilla and Matthew had both appeared in the doorway, the nervousness in their faces only increasing when Anne got out of the truck wearing Gilbert's coat. As they hugged Anne and all three of them cried, Anne snuck a peek back at Gilbert, who gave her an encouraging smile.

It would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prissy is a lifeguard in this continuity, and the same year as Gilbert at school. She probably won't make any other appearances, but I needed a one-scene wonder who wasn't Gilbert, and Prissy is among the characters who I think would change most in a modern setting. She's much more take-charge (which, along with friendship, is why she gets away with calling Gilbert 'Gil' when most people wouldn't).
> 
> Also, as Prissy said, never EVER shove someone who isn't 1000% expecting it AND prepared into ANY body of water. Prissy would absolutely be fired as a lifeguard if her manager heard about this. But her manager didn't, and this is not something she'd do to anyone else. (And she'd also argue that Billy, having done the same to someone else, probably should have been expecting it.)


	3. The Third Year

_**sophomore/senior HS, August** _

On warm, midsummer days, it was starting to become something of a custom for Anne to head over to help Gilbert and Bash and Mary out in the orchard.

"So, I hear you're Anne Shirley- _Cuthbert_ now."

Anne grabbed another few apples for the sack she was filling, then climbed down the ladder to stack it in a bin. "Yep. I'm afraid you're permanently stuck with me as a neighbor."

"I wouldn't say _stuck;_ It's nice to have someone I can relate to around." Gilbert stopped and came over to get his own new bag, and locked eyes with Anne. "I'm really glad you've decided to stay, Anne."

Anne smiled shyly. "Well, once I started wearing my hair in braids and wearing green flannels, there really was no other option." She sighed and looked in the direction of Green Gables. "It feels right, though. It's not... what I'd imagined—you always envision adoption as some rich family taking you to live in luxury in the city and you never have any problems again. But this... this is _real_. The fresh air, the beautiful landscapes in any season, the community, the hard work... It's not without its drawbacks, and by drawbacks, I mostly mean Billy Andrews, but honestly? There's nowhere else like it, and nowhere else I'd rather be. It's home." She wiped her eyes and turned to Gilbert, who was blinking back tears along with Bash, who had walked up during Anne's speech.

"Damn, Anne, way to make a man cry." Bash grabbed her in a hug and tousled her hair as much as he could.

"And what am I?" Gilbert half-squawked.

Bash fixed him with a look. "A boy who wanted to try babash and threw up after the first sip. He's also afraid of needles." The latter was addressed to Anne with a devilish grin.

Anne's mouth was agape. "Gilbert? _Really?_ "

"Shut up, Bash," Gilbert ordered through clenched teeth. "It was only once."

"What was only once?" Anne wanted to know.

Bash opened his mouth, but Gilbert wrapped his arms around Anne's waist, picked her up, and started hauling her away. "Nope. Bash has already done enough damage to my dignity for one day."

"Gilbert Blythe, you put me _down_!" Anne yelled, far too much laughter in her voice to be taken seriously.

Gilbert laughed. "Or what; you'll whack me with a book again? I don't see any around."

"Fiend! Brute!" yelled Anne.

"Yep, I'm the worst," Gilbert agreed cheerfully.

Getting only more literary, Anne cried, "Unhand me this instant!"

Gilbert sighed playfully. "We both know if you were a princess in a tower, you'd break your way out and rescue the distressed prince intending to rescue you on the way out, to boot."

"You're too right, I would!" Anne snagged a piece of tall grass and bent her arm behind Gilbert's back, praying for the tuft to hit its mark: the back of his neck.

It did.

"Alright, alright! I surrender!" Gilbert set Anne down and stepped back. Anne grinned and brandished the stalk of grass dramatically, and Gilbert laughed, raising his hands to truly signify his defeat.

"Alright, you two, less with the flirting and more with the picking!" Bash called.

" _Seriously,_ Bash?!" Gilbert hollered back.

"We're not…" Anne mumbled, a blush starting on her cheeks.

Gilbert politely pretended not to notice, and definitely pretended that there was no possible way Bash could be right. He and Anne were good friends, similar in a lot of solid ways, and different enough to keep things interesting. It didn't need to be more; neither of them wanted it to be more!

Nope, not one little bit.

* * *

* * *

_**sophomore/senior HS, April** _

"Ah, grad night: the stuff of dreams!" Anne enthused as she and Gilbert walked out to Gilbert's truck after school.

Gilbert huffed a laugh. "I'm sure it's not what you're thinking, and if I know you, you're thinking a _Gone With the Wind_ style ball."

Anne scoffed. "Give me some credit, Gilbert! I've been to some of the dances here; it can't be that different! It's just… a last night of fun with friends before you all head in separate directions. It's one of those things you should look back on in ten or twenty years with happy nostalgia."

"Hmmm…" Gilbert unlocked the truck, and they got in. "What if you had two of those nights?"

Anne blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Come with me. It'll be fun." Gilbert smiled softly.

"Oh! I'll have my turn in two years. Thank you, but… i-i-it's fine." Anne looked out the window, hoping her hair was falling in a way that Gilbert couldn't see the blush forming on her cheeks. Why were redheads cursed with such easy blushing?!

Gilbert started backing out of his parking spot. "There'll be other sophomore dates there, if that's what you're worried about."

"Huh?" Anne shook her head. "That's not it. Or at least… well, they'd be actual _dates_. You know, couples. I don't think 'underclassmen dates allowed' was really meant for… for friends." She twisted her hands in her lap. "It's really sweet of you to offer, and I really do appreciate it, but I'll go when it's my year with Diana or Ruby… or on my own! Plenty of people do that, right? And it's not like showing up alone means I have to _be_ alone the whole night.

Gilbert nodded. "Fair."

Anne took a deep breath and changed the subject. "So, how's Mary feeling?"

"Better, thankfully," Gilbert answered. "And there's exciting news: she's having a girl!"

Anne shrieked with joy and laughed before realizing… "Are you supposed to be telling me this?"

Gilbert had the grace to look bashful. "Probably not. But we have dinner together weekly; you'd find out tomorrow."

Anne let out another bubbly laugh. "Fair enough." She squealed again. "Oh, I'm just so excited for her! For Bash! And it's all happening so soon! Another two weeks, and… baby!"

Gilbert smirked. "We'll see if Mary describes it as 'and… baby!' when all's said and done." Worry flickered across his face for a brief moment.

"She'll be okay." Anne reached over and patted his knee. "Bash will let us know if anything happens, but nothing bad will happen." She'd just about drawn her hand back when Gilbert placed one of his over hers and squeezed it briefly.

"Thanks, Anne. I can always depend on you to be positive."

Anne shrugged one shoulder. "Well, most of the time, anyway."

Gilbert nodded. "Well, I'll take most of the time over only some or none of the time."

They continued chatting for the rest of the drive home. Anne talked about the quilt Marilla was making for the baby, and Gilbert about how he shouldn't be excited to be away from home, but that nights of crying weren't exactly something he was looking forward to. That segued into a brief, somewhat tense discussion of one of the homes Anne had been in with three sets of twins. Gilbert had steered the conversation back to Toronto, offering to show Anne around when she visited.

"You really want me there, don't you?" Anne joked.

"You make life interesting!" Gilbert told her.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me that you keep me around for my entertainment value," Anne said mock-sourly.

Gilbert shrugged. "Saved by the driveway." He pulled up to Green Gables, and Anne hopped out, taking her school things with her.

"Anne?" She turned around. "My offer still stands. Let me know if you change your mind."

Anne smiled faintly. "Thanks, Gilbert." She turned and walked into the house.


	4. The Fourth Year

_**junior HS/freshman uni, October** _

"Fancy seeing you here."

Anne turned and smiled at Gilbert. "Hi. Um, how are you?"

"More tired than I have a right to be after a two-hour flight, not that I'm going to tell Bash and Mary that." Gilbert looked around.

Anne quickly supplied, "I told them I'd come and get you. They've been having a rough time with Delphine lately, and it's been snowy and I just..."

"Needed to get out?" Gilbert chuckled.

Anne nodded with a relieved smile. "Yeah, that's more or less it."

Gilbert grabbed his luggage and started walking with her. "Well, it's a bit of a drive. The least I can do is get you lunch while we're here. What are you feeling like?"

Anne thought for a moment. "Thai."

"Of course," Gilbert laughed. "It's your new favorite thing."

Anne rolled her eyes. "I love small town life, but diversity of food is pretty lacking, and Matthew and Marilla are... less adventurous. There's a whole world out there, and I want to eat what it has to offer!"

"Except shrimp?" prompted Gilbert.

"Except shrimp," Anne agreed with a laugh.

* * *

"...And then Moody backed straight into the fence post!" Anne burst into laughter, joined by Gilbert.

"Sounds like Moody, alright," he laughed. "And what about your driver's ed adventures?"

Anne shrugged. "I bumped a garbage can during one practice drive. The terrifying part was that Mrs. Jacobson's cat was in there for some reason, and it let out a yowl like nothing I've ever heard before!"

Gilbert nodded. "I think that cat lives to scare every driver in Avonlea."

Anne let out another short laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised!" She glanced over at Gilbert. "So, missing Avonlea yet?"

Gilbert nodded. "University is its own weird microcosm, kind of like its own small town in even in the middle of a big city. But it's not Avonlea, that's for sure. The air's different, and everything is busy. Lot more in the way of interesting food, but I miss Marilla and Mary's cooking. The biggest change is that I don't have to get up at five in the blistering cold to do farm chores. And the weirdest thing is… I kind of miss it."

Anne burst out laughing. "So it is true what they say: you can take the boy out of the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy."

With a chuckled, Gilbert agreed, "I suppose that's true." He looked at Anne. "You seem to have really come into the whole farm kid thing, yourself."

"It grew on me," Anne admitted. "I wasn't sure about it at first. And I know the Cuthberts did want someone who'd help out, and that doesn't… always end well. But it was—it was better than the situation I was in. My social worker knew it. I knew it." She sighed. "I'm really glad it worked out. I've met so many wonderful people, and it's just… It's almost like living in my books some days. I'm glad I get to savor it another couple years before university."

"Where do you think you'll go?" Gilbert wanted to know.

Anne shrugged. "Probably Toronto. A lot of us seem to go there, and it'll be good to go somewhere I can do my undergrad and grad school for teaching in the same place. And honestly? As much as I love Avonlea, the one complaint I have is that it's a little… conservative. Minds change, I know, but the city generally tends to be a little more…"

"You can say 'liberal'; I don't disagree," Gilbert told her. With a playful wink, he offered, "Let me know if you want any insider tips on getting in."

"Will do," Anne assured him. She pulled up to Gilbert's house. "Well, this is your stop."

"Don't want to come in for a sec?" asked Gilbert.

Anne shook her head. "Nah. That much driving kinda took it out of me. I'm gonna go home and have Marilla make me some hot chocolate."

"Hah, good idea." Gilbert opened the door. "See you tomorrow for dinner, then?"

Anne nodded. "See you then."

* * *

* * *

_**junior HS/freshman uni, March** _

Gilbert's phone buzzed. He looked to see who was calling. _**Anne**_

He rejected the call and quickly texted, _In the library, sorry. Nee_ _d_ _me to go outside?_

The response took too long for a simple yes or no.

First, it was a selfie of Anne grinning cheesily with a book. The only text was a couple exclamation points. Then, a few short texts:

_Thank you so much!_

_I love it!_

_Gonna stay up all night reading and rereading like a thousand times._

The last text was punctuated by nerd, book, and worm emoji.

Gilbert tapped out a response, a smile on his face. _Happy birthday! I'm glad you like it. I advise getting a healthy 8 hours of sleep,_ _so_ _if you do go the_ _flashlight under the sheets route_ _,_ _Marilla cannot hold me responsible_ _._

_Oh, like y_ _ou never did? :P_ Anne wrote back.

_Never felt the need._ Gilbert replied honestly.

There was a brief silence, then another flurry of texts. Gilbert put his phone entirely on silent, worried that someone might object to the more constant buzzing.

_OH MY GOD._

_YOU GOT IT SIGNED._

_NOT JUST SIGNED; PERSONALIZED._

_I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW._

_THIS IS THE NICEST THING._

_I DON'T DESERVE THIS._

Gilbert had to really try to hold back his laughter now. He believed Anne when she said she was crying. He'd meant for her to be touched; he was just pleased to be right about how she'd respond.

"Your girlfriend?" one of his classmates—Jacob—asked with a knowing grin.

Gilbert shook his head. "Nope, just a friend," he sighed.

Jacob nodded. "Ah, gotcha. So, when are you asking her out?"

Gilbert frowned. "I'm not." He typed out a quick response. _Torn between "Of course you do" and "It's your birthday; you don't need to deserve it." Whichever you find more convincing._

"She doesn't know?" persisted Jacob.

It's complicated, Gilbert wanted to say. He shook his head in annoyance.

Jacob, completely misreading the gesture, scoffed. "Dude, she's not gonna know if you don't tell her!"

Gilbert was relieved when another classmate—Kayla—hissed, "Shut up and quit bothering Gilbert, Jacob! I'm trying to study!"

"Sorry!" Jacob whispered loudly.

Gilbert buried his head in his notes, but noticed when his screen lit up again.

_You're the best._ A heart emoji followed the statement.

_Whatever you say, birthday girl. I am not going to argue against my greatness. But I do need to keep studying. Have fun reading. :)_

Try though he might, Gilbert couldn't keep the smile from his face, nor could he get Anne's excitement out of his head. With a sigh that was equal parts resigned and happy, he packed up and went to go take a coffee break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious: the book Gilbert got Anne is "Peace in Duress" by Janet Rogers (It's a real book!). He went to a book signing to purchase it, and when the author asked a bit about Anne to personalize it, Gilbert mentioned her sense of wonder regarding everything, but particularly nature. The personalized message was, "Anne, Always let your wonder guide your heart."


	5. The Fifth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a brief, not-super-graphic description of abusive behavior from Billy Andrews to Josie Pye.

_**senior HS/sophomore uni, August** _

"I could have watched Dellie on my own," Gilbert protested as soon as Bash and Mary left.

"It's not that I think you can't!" Anne assured him, bouncing the one-year-old in her arms. "It's that she's just so adorable! Yes you are!" she cooed at Dellie, who reached out to tug on her hair.

Gilbert held out his arms, and Delphine held out hers for him. "You've had a year to get to know her, Anne. I've really only had three months since she was a newborn last year, and she's only just started liking me!"

"And with my proximity, she'll like you more!" Anne told him brightly.

Gilbert looked like he wanted to argue, but couldn't. Instead, he looked at the giggling baby. "Let's get you fed, huh?" He whisked Delphine out to the kitchen, sat her in the high chair, and started spooning mashed squash into her mouth.

Anne watched from the doorway, smiling softly. She'd seen this side to Gilbert over the course of the summer, and during the previous one, as well, but the way he interacted with Dellie now was different than the way he had previously. She supposed it must be that Dellie was, admittedly, easier to interact with now. She clapped and laughed and followed things and people across the room. She loved walking on the feet of anyone who would hold her hands. She'd giggle enchantingly when her tummy was tickled or had a raspberry blown on it.

She'd never thought to ask what Gilbert's plans were beyond college. It wouldn't be odd for him to want a family, but Anne had only ever really known him as independent. He enjoyed the company of others, and he certainly didn't mind emotional closeness with them, but seeing him like this, it finally occurred to her that he'd happily settle down.

Even when Dellie flipped the bowl, Gilbert merely caught it before it completely tipped and set it to rights.

"Bravo." Anne grabbed a rag and wet it to clean up the little bit of splatter.

"Here." Gilbert stood and gestured for her to feed Dellie. "I've got it."

"You really don't need to prove yourself," Anne told him as she took the bowl and spoon and sat.

Gilbert shrugged and picked up the rag. "I'm not trying to. You did say you enjoyed spending time with her, too, so I figured you should get to do the fun part instead of cleaning up the mess."

Anne smiled, unable to think of anything to say. "Here you go, Dellie," she whispered. Delphine flailed her arms and smacked the spoon, sending a gob of squash rather squarely onto Anne's cheek.

Gilbert found a clean part of the rag and swiped it across the area.

"I don't need your help, Gil!" Anne protested with a laugh. She looked down. There was squash on her shirt. She sighed and held out her hand for the rag and scrubbed at it as Gilbert took back over, only to have the same thing happen to him seconds later.

"I think she's done," Anne said dryly. She went to get a new cloth to wipe down Dellie's face and hands and hair as the little girl squirmed and made noises that conveyed her displeasure at the heinous invasion of her liberties as a baby. "I know, it's just a crime how we treat you! But now that you're clean…" Anne lifted Dellie into the air and then nuzzled her nose against Dellie's getting a delighted giggle out of the baby.

"You're a natural." Gilbert was staring from his perch on the counter.

"I might have mentioned one of my homes had three sets of twins?" Anne reminded him.

"Doesn't make everyone a natural," Gilbert countered.

Anne blinked, taken aback at the bluntness of the assessment. "I suppose not," she said quietly.

Gilbert let out an embarrassed cough. "Sorry for bringing up painful memories."

"It's fine." Anne bounced Dellie. "I have a loving home with wonderful parents and neighbors who never fail to keep life interesting." She hugged the baby. "Not sure what I'll do when I'm at university next year." She wandered over to sit on the couch, just ever so slightly rocking Dellie.

Gilbert came to sit next to her, putting his arm across the back of the couch. "Well," he started, "I'll be there, so there's your interesting neighbor. And you'll have Diana—I know she's like a sister to you. And Ruby, I'm sure."

Anne nodded and smiled faintly. "And getting home will be easier than it would have been even fifty years ago." She laughed quietly. "I guess that's one good thing about not living in the past."

They were quiet for several minutes. Anne wasn't entirely sure how long, but she'd nearly fallen asleep herself when Gilbert nudged her, nodding at Dellie. The baby was asleep on Anne's shoulder, breathing softly.

Anne yawned as she stood slowly. Gilbert watched, looking ready to catch in the unlikely event that Anne fell over. Anne had to keep herself from rolling her eyes—it was nice having someone to look out, after all—and wandered down the hall to Dellie's room, where she put the baby in her crib.

"She'll probably wake with a full diaper in a few hours," Anne told Gilbert once she got back out to the living room. "But I'll be gone then, so it won't be my problem."

"Stay for dinner?" Gilbert offered. "Mary left me me some fish and potatoes, and I can't eat all of it."

"I'd've stayed anyway," Anne admitted, "But now, well, I definitely can't go."

Gilbert gave her a warm grin and beckoned. "Well then, to the kitchen!"

With a laugh, Anne followed right behind.

* * *

* * *

_**senior HS/sophomore uni, May** _

"So… I hear you had a bit of a night last night." Gilbert leaned against the stall next to the one Anne was preparing to muck out. Matthew had taken both the horses out, reasoning that Anne would scare them with the mood she was in. Marilla was over visiting Mary (using the cover of "help" as an excuse to hold Dellie, not that anyone would ever dream of calling her on it), so she must have said something.

"You might say that." Anne stopped. Rather unusually, she cut pretty straight into the story. "It was getting late. Billy had Josie in a corner, and I could hear her yelling for him to stop, so I went over to ask if she was alright."

* * *

_"Everything's fine—mind your own damn business, Anne," Billy growled._

_"I was asking **Josie** ," Anne corrected, narrowing her eyes._

_Billy didn't let go of Josie. "Tell her, babe. We're fine, yeah?"_

_Josie gave a tiny, slow nod. "It's fine, Anne," she squeaked. Billy's hand was at the base of her neck._

_"Would you say the same thing if he wasn't practically choking you?" Anne wanted to know._

_"Look, we're working it out; would you just leave us alone, goddammit!" Billy yelled._

_ A group of curious classmates was gathering, and they'd caught the attention of a  _ _ grad night _ _ chaperon. _

_Billy released Josie, who sagged against the wall. He took a menacing step toward Anne, who stood her ground. "Well, there you go, Anne. I'm done with her. God, you really have to ruin everything, don't you? So unloved that you just have to make sure everyone else is, I guess."_

_A couple of onlookers murmured among themselves. Anne took a step forward, ready to throw a punch. Her hands were clenched, but she thought the better of it, if only for the moment. "If that's what you call love, then yes, I'd rather keep my dignity. Now back the hell off."_

_Billy crossed his arms over his chest. "Or?" he taunted._

_"Anne, if you don't throw a punch, I will!" Moody volunteered._

_"No need." Diana and Ruby had pulled Josie to her feet. She spit on the ground between herself and Billy. "I thought about spitting on you, but then I realized, you aren't even worthy of that." She took Anne's arm and they walked away._

* * *

"It's not the grad night I wanted, but at least one good thing came of it," Anne finished. Weary, she went over to a short bench Matthew kept in the barn and took a seat.

Gilbert blinked. "Billy said… _what_?" The question was spoken softly, but the tone was unmistakably murderous.

Anne hardly heard. "I know he was just saying that because he's a spiteful douchebag who wanted to hit where it hurts. I don't want to give him the satisfaction, but I can't help wondering… what if he's right? I've never checked; I just assumed that what they told me growing up is right: that my mom died in childbirth and my dad from flu complications a few weeks later and there was no other family or directive, but what if that's not right? What if there was some kind of mix up and one of them is out there and neither of us knows? Or worse, what if someone made it all up after they abandoned me and they do know, and they just don't…" Anne choked on a sob. "What if they don't want me after all?" She buried her head in her hands. "How can I go into the world and—and discover myself and all this bullshit they tell you to do in college when what I know—thought I knew—about myself might not actually be true?"

"Anne…" Gilbert sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "We'll help you look. Marilla and Matthew and Bash and Mary and me… we'll all help you look. There have got to be records somewhere. And regardless of the outcome, you've still got all of us. You said that Avonlea is home—"

" _IT'S NOT THE SAME!_ " Anne roared, startling Gilbert to his feet. She looked at him. "I… I'm sorry, but it isn't! No matter how many people here love or care for me, if, through whatever insane set of circumstances, one of my birth parents is actually alive and they can't… don't… I could go on living, and I will, just to prove that I can, but that kind of rejection from the two people whose love is supposed to be unconditional…"

_There's things in life we just can't fix,_ Bash had once said about his and Mary's pasts. _The best we can do is acknowledge that hurt and move through it with the love and support of others._ That had been more what Gilbert had been going for, but he supposed he couldn't really blame Anne for misunderstanding. Just as she had said she didn't really know what it was to lose a relative she'd known for so long, Gilbert didn't know what it was like to… not know. His father could clearly recount Gilbert's mother's love, and had done so often. Gilbert had, of course, known that Anne's life in the system couldn't have been easy, and that there had to be a lot she just didn't talk about, but he'd also thought that he'd seen the extent of her vulnerability before. 

Gilbert crouched to be eye level with Anne. "I stand by what I said earlier: I will help you in whatever way I can. Tell me what you need—help, space, whatever—and it's done."

Anne lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, alternating between wracking sobs and shaking breaths. Gilbert sat down and rotated them so that his back was to the wall, gently rocking her as she sobbed.

"I know," Anne croaked as she calmed down, "Therapy."

Gilbert let out a short, soft laugh against Anne's hair.  "I mean, that, too, but you should be able to talk to the people you trust about stuff like this, therapist or not."

"Thank you for being one of those people," Anne whispered, wrapping her arms just a little more tightly around Gilbert and giving his shoulders a squeeze.

"Al—anytime." Gilbert pulled Anne just a little closer and, so quietly that Anne wouldn't sure she heard him properly until much, much later, whispered the word he'd originally meant to say: "Always."


	6. The Sixth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first scene here requires a bit of setup that I evidently didn't write in and can't wedge in without sounding clunky: Anne has never been on a proper road trip. Gilbert offered to take her on one as they went home for Christmas break. Of course, his road trips have pretty much all been by train, so, naturally, they go by train.

_**freshman/junior uni, December** _

"If I hadn't known you before university, I would never have taken you for a train travel kind of guy." Anne had her face glued to the window. Most of what she was registering was snow, but it was still beautiful. There were drifts that stacked and dipped, and the trees looked like paintings. There were a few times Anne had been able to see sledders in the distance, and once, cross country skiers next to the tracks. There weren't many animals aside from the occasional horses or cows on farms, unfortunately, but Anne could imagine leaping deer and foxes and rabbits.

Gilbert smiled a bit wistfully. "My dad's health was always poor enough that driving wasn't really an option even when I was little. And anyway, as you're finding out, it's nice to be able to watch the scenery go by."

Still facing the window, Anne asked vaguely but sincerely, "D'you want to switch?"

"Nah. I can see over you." Gilbert jokingly leaned to plant his arms on Anne's back as if resting his elbows on a window sill.

"Quit it!" Anne laughed quietly, attempting to elbow him. Gilbert dodged and settled back into his seat, tugging his hat down over his eyes.

"Honestly, I crammed way too hard for finals. I'm going to catch a nap. Wake me up if I start snoring or something." He nestled down into the seat.

A nap didn't seem too terrible, honestly, Anne thought. She relaxed back into her seat and closed her eyes, letting the swaying of the train lull her to sleep, as well.

* * *

"Jeez!" Anne yelped as she slid on a patch of ice in the street. Gilbert caught her elbow. "Thanks. You'd think Montreal'd have this winter thing figured out by now… apparently not."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her. "Or maybe you just need to watch where you're going?"

"I was!" insisted Anne.

"Yup. Sure." Gilbert pulled Anne's arm through his. She didn't protest. "What are you feeling like?"

"Honestly, I don't care. I will eat pretty much whatever." Anne was too busy staring around at the city. It seemed so generic—Cities always had lights and trees—and yet it was no less beautiful. There were people everywhere, laughing and singing carols and just getting caught up in the spirit of things. It was more magical than Christmas had any right to be.

They walked a little more until Gilbert pulled her into an Italian restaurant that looked fairly reasonably priced for students. They ordered—spaghetti and meatballs and a cola for Gilbert, and mushroom ravioli for Anne—and chatted until their food arrived, Anne occasionally sipping off Gilbert's soda. As they ate, they continued talking about Christmas plans, and exchanging bites, with each deciding they preferred their own meal.

("I like carrots. I like potatoes. I like peas and corn and all sorts of things that are good for me. Why do I need mushrooms?"

"It's about the ravioli itself! I defy you to not lose a noodle at some point while eating spaghetti!")

They were getting ready to pay the bill when the waiter brought over a slice of flourless chocolate cake for dessert. "Compliments of the couple over there." The waiter gestured. "They say you remind them of them when they first started dating."

Anne blushed and Gilbert stammered a thank you, and they ate their dessert in near silence.

They finally started talking normally half way to their hotel. Anne was glad they hadn't gotten a suite—what a fiasco that would have been! The single rooms had been cheaper, anyway.

As it was, they dithered in the hall for a few minutes before Anne finally decided to break the ice on getting to sleep.

"Well, g'night." _Should I say that I hope that wasn't too awkward? It was, though!_ Anne bit her lip but smiled nonetheless.

Gilbert nodded with his own signature soft smile. "Night."

Anne brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas, flopped down on her bed… and lay awake for another few hours until she finally put the night out of her head. 

If she was groggy and out of it the next morning, she didn't hear anything about it from Gilbert. If she'd bothered to look more closely, she would have noticed that it didn't seem like he'd slept any longer or less fitfully than she had. Almost the instant the train was under way, both of them were asleep.  


* * *

_ Anne blinked and checked her phone. She couldn't have been out for more than half an hour. _

_ Apparently, though, she'd gotten very cozy in that time. She'd had her head against her curled hand, and both had fallen onto Gilbert's shoulder. His head had, naturally, come to rest on hers. Anne smiled. This just felt so right. She lifted a hand to tousle Gilbert's hair—apparently his hat had gotten too warm for him. _

_"Hey," he said quietly, taking her hand._

_Anne lifted her head and turned to smile at him. Gilbert leaned in, and Anne closed her eyes…_

* * *

"Anne."

Anne jolted awake. "Hm?" It came out high and squeaky.

"We're here. Moncton."

Anne realized she had to have been leaned up against Gilbert before he'd woken her. Her cheek wasn't cold like the window would have made it, and the crick in her back said she'd been leaning away from the window.

She busied herself with getting up and collecting her things, trying to will the blush spreading across her cheeks to stop.

"Anne?"

She looked up again. Gilbert was looking at her with an expression she could not for the life of her decipher.

"We… This was fun. We should do this again sometime." There was that damn smile again!

Anne felt like she couldn't breathe. "...Yeah, definitely." She thought she'd have to force a grin with how nervous she was, but one broke with no trouble whatsoever. "I'd really like that."

* * *

* * *

_**freshman/junior uni, April** _

The day had started sunny enough. The Avonlea gang had decided to hold an impromptu outdoor study session on campus. Not fifteen minutes in, ominous clouds had gathered. Josie, Tillie, Charlie, and the Pauls took their leave at that point. As a light rain started, Diana, Ruby, Moody, and Jane packed it in. Anne had packed her bag and put it under the awning of a nearby building, but stood out in the rain. Gilbert sighed, now trapped under the awning with no coat or umbrella as a true downpour began. "Anne, you are going to be soaked!" he yelled, already looking more damp than he'd really like to be.

"I know!" Anne spun, laughing.

Thunder rumbled. Anne stopped.

" _Now_ will you please get under here?" Gilbert held out a hand, not that Anne needed the help, but she took it, dropping it as soon as she was under the cover of the awning.

"Could be here a while." Gilbert sat, patting the stone next to him.

Lightning arced across the sky and a crack of thunder rumbled immediately overhead. Anne jumped.

"...You okay?" The question was genuine.

"It seems I like thunderstorms better when I can appreciate them from the relative safety of the indoors," Anne answered quietly, embarrassed.

"Fair enough." Gilbert tried the door. It was locked. He tried running his student ID through the card reader. The door opened, and they ducked inside.

"Ugh..." Anne grimaced as their shoes squelched on the tile floor. She removed hers, reasoning, "well, nobody's here to care!" When Gilbert gave her an amused look.

They found a staircase landing to watch the storm from, standing shoulder to shoulder. Anne didn't flinch a bit when the lighting overhead caused more loud peals of thunder.

As the lighting grew less frequent over the next fifteen minutes and the rain subsided, Anne realized her side was flush with Gilbert's. It was warm and comforting. She shifted unconsciously to press closer.

"Knew you'd be cold."

Well, that, too. "Oh, um, yeah." Anne let out a nervous laugh and tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear before looking up at Gilbert.

He was looking back down at her, a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth and eyes. They'd taken on a different color with the storm, she noticed. His eyes, always some variant of hazel, were constantly reflecting the light around him and could rarely actually be pinned to one solid shade. They'd always fascinated Anne, but now, they seemed almost hypnotic, and she wanted to lean in and lose herself entirely in their warmth.

She wasn't the only one. Gilbert brought a hand to her elbow, but it could so easily slide up to her shoulder and into her hair if he just—

Anne's phone buzzed, and she jumped, letting out a small cry of surprise. "Oh God! Um..." She licked her lips nervously, cradling her phone with both hands, lest either pull Gilbert closer and finish what they'd almost started. "Ruby's just asking if I'm okay. Not sure why she didn't in the middle of the storm, but..." She trailed off.

Gilbert looked confused.

"I should... probably get back to my dorm and dry off."

Gilbert nodded, swallowing before saying just a little too loud, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

They walked back to the entrance of the building without saying a word, and only stopping for Anne to pull on her shoes before they exited.

They faced each other.

"Anyway..." Anne said quietly.

"Anyway..." Gilbert repeated, almost expectantly.

"Looks like it could maybe rain again, so I'd better go. See you later." Anne started walking quickly toward her dorm.

Gilbert started walking in the direction of his building.

Neither of them dared to turn around as they stopped and heaved sighs that they tried to tell themselves was just relief.


	7. The Seventh Year

_**sophomore/senior uni, October** _

A knock sounded at the door to the Blythe-LaCroix house.

"Come in!" Mary called.

"Oh, Mary, this smells _amazing!_ " Anne enthused. "I am so excited to be home again! I've missed your cooking! Oh, and Marilla's, of course!"

Mary laughed. "Glad to hear you haven't changed, Anne. You can put that down there," she said of the apple pie Anne carried. Marilla set down a pumpkin pie next to it.

"Miss Anne!" A small whirlwind tackled Anne at the knees.

"Dellie!" Anne picked up the toddler and gave her a quick hug. "How are you?" She listened with interest as Dellie chattered about all the cooking Mary had been doing.

"Hello, Miss Anne!" Bash greeted, coming in with Gilbert from doing chores. He gave Mary a quick kiss, while Gilbert came over to inspect the pies.

"Don't even _think_ about it," Anne threatened playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Gilbert protested. "Picking something off the top of a pie before I've washed my hands? What kind of monster do you take me for?"

Anne sighed. "Is it too much to hope you're a nice young man who won't pick the decorations off my pie regardless of the cleanliness of your hands?"

Gilbert's laugh as he went to go change and wash his hands was not reassuring.

"That boy..." Mary laughed. "Anyone caught his eye at school, hmm?"

Anne shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of."

Mary jerked her head to tell Anne to come closer. Anne handed Delphine to Matthew, who wanted to hear all about Dellie's adventures in the barn the previous day.

"Anne..." Mary sighed. "Do you really not know by now? Gilbert... He's never said it to us in so many words—hell, he will straight up deny if asked—but it's clear how he feels about you."

Anne opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out.

"Tell me we eat soon!" Bash called as he wandered back into the kitchen.

Anne withdrew to back next to the pies, leaning on the table. A hand slid between her side and her arm, reaching for a glazed piecrust cutout of a leaf. Anne lifted her hand from the table to smack it away. "Gilbert, what did I tell you?!"

"Ah, but what did _I_ tell _you_?" Gilbert parried, a smug grin on his face.

Anne rolled her eyes and positioned herself between him and the pie. "Well, if you want to try again, you'll have to go through me, and we all know Mary's cardinal rule..."

" _No tussling in the kitchen!_ " Anne, Gilbert, Bash, and Mary chorused.

"That's right," Mary said. "Now, it's time to eat. Go on out to the dining room."

Gilbert gestured for Anne to go ahead, but she looked between him and the pie and stood her ground. With a long-suffering sigh, Gilbert proceeded to the dining room ahead of Anne.

* * *

A piece of apple pie, leaf intact, appeared in front of Anne. She took it, continuing to gaze into the fire.

Gilbert sat next to her. Anne turned. "And you made so much fuss about trying to get a leaf earlier!" she teased, seeing the unsampled leaf on Gilbert's piece.

"Well, I have to let you know I appreciate it, don't I?" Gilbert lifted a bit of pie with his fork. Anne hoped the heat of the fire would explain the blush starting on her cheeks as she grabbed her own bite from her plate and gently bumped her fork against Gilbert's in the rough approximation of clinking glasses. Gilbert savored the bite before continuing, "If I ever turn down your baking, you'll know I've been replaced by an evil clone."

Anne laughed softly. "Well, I owe it all to Marilla; she's the master baker of the house."

"But you are an excellent student!" Marilla called.

The flush on Anne's cheeks deepened, and when she looked over at Gilbert, there was just a bit of color on his own cheeks. She pulled out her phone and tapped out a message.

Gilbert's phone buzzed a moment later.

_Nice way of letting us know they can hear._

Gilbert smiled and typed his own message back. _You know this just makes us look guilty, right?_

_Guilty of what; wanting to have our own conversation?_ Anne punctuated the message with a slightly indignant expression.

_Your excellent baking is no secret._ Gilbert wrote back.

Anne blinked, biting her lip nervously as she smiled. She got up quickly. "More pie?"

Gilbert handed her his plate. "Slice of pumpkin, please?"

Anne nodded. "Whipped cream?"

Gilbert shook his head and replied, "Nah. Candied pecans on top is enough."

"Your loss." Anne retreated to the kitchen.

_"Do you really not know?"_

Anne shook her head. She didn't know. Because it wasn't true. He couldn't... He was going to be some amazing, world-changing research scientist. Anne was going to educate the next generation and fight for what was right using her words. She'd be outspoken and passionate, but she wouldn't have much to offer, and Gilbert was the sort of person who deserved more than she could give, especially when she wasn't sure she was quite ready to be open enough for that just yet.

"Everything okay?" Gilbert's head popped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... thinking about all the people—all the things I'm thankful for," Anne half-lied, busying herself with serving up pie. She held out one of the plates with the pie on it.

Gilbert took it with a grateful half-smile. "Thanks, Anne."

_"No, thank **you.** " Maybe someday I'll be brave enough to say it, but today is not that day._

* * *

* * *

_**sophomore/senior uni, May** _

Anne sipped her coffee. "So, graduation... What's the plan after that?"

"Same as it's always been: grad school." Gilbert scrawled a few notes on a practice test, then took a break to drink his own coffee.

Anne let out an annoyed cough. "I _know_ that. Where? How long?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you." Anne's heart sank for a brief moment. "Here, under—you remember Ms. Stacy?" Gilbert was referring to a teacher they'd both had in high school for physics. She'd also been a lover of books and had recommended a great many to Anne on the subjects of nature and social justice through journalism. "She has a friend here—Dr. Emily Oak—who does medical research and PhD advising."

"S-so you're staying." Anne took another two gulps of coffee. "I'm glad."

Gilbert looked up with a teasing smile lighting his features. "Of course. Someone has to make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

Anne scoffed. "Excuse me?! No, actually, excuse you!" She couldn't keep pretending offense. "I do tend toward inflammatory articles don't I?"

With a chuckle, Gilbert confirmed, "I've said it before and I will continue to say it now: it's part of your charm."

Lucky for Anne he was looking down; she was definitely blushing. "I know quite a few people who would disagree with you."

"And I have plenty of classmates who would love to meet you and shake your hand if you'd care to drop into a study session. I know—" Gilbert held up a hand "—new people are not your favorite. But I promise you, they'll be nothing but supportive. You're more of a hero than you think." He started rummaging in his backpack. "At least come to the department ceremony. Bash and Mary will be there, too, so you won't be alone. Ha!" he exclaimed. He handed Anne a ticket.

"Gil..." Anne tucked it into her wallet. "How can I say no?"

Gilbert smiled at her and kept working.

"Hey guys!" Diana pulled a chair up to their table. "What's the good word?"

"Eulogy," Anne joked.

Diana rolled her eyes, then tried again. "What's up?"

"The ceiling," Gilbert murmured distractedly, but cracking a grin.

"It's a good thing you're graduating," Diana grumbled good-naturedly. "There is only so much of you two ganging up on me that I can handle."

"Well, about that," Gilbert corrected. "I'm doing my graduate degrees here, too. So, chances are, you're stuck with me until you leave Toronto."

Diana grinned. "You're staying?! That's so wonderful!" She snuck a peek at Anne, who was definitely very pleased. "Tillie will be happy—she's been meaning to pick your brain about who to talk nursing school with. I keep telling her she needs to just talk with you, but I think she's worried she might not make it."

It was Anne who replied, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Says you," teased Diana.

"She's not wrong," Gilbert submitted, before changing the subject. "Maybe _you_ can convince Anne to come to my graduation."

"I just said I'd go!" Anne interjected. Gilbert continued, "I've got a dozen classmates who want to meet this flame-haired, lionhearted legend."

Diana chuckled. "You missed your calling to be a poet, Gilbert. I'm amazed Anne's never tried to convince you."

"I know better. Besides, I can't have competition as a starving artist!" Anne joked.

_Wouldn't be starving if you married a doctor,_ Diana wanted to say, but that would be mean. One of these days, they'd sort it out.

She looked at Anne, who was beaming at Gilbert. When Anne returned her attention to her notes on Shakespeare, Gilbert looked up, and the way he was gazing at Anne was tender.

It was maddening. It had been funny in high school, and a bit sad the two years Gilbert had been in Toronto while Anne was in Avonlea, but now, Diana just wanted to shake them both. They had to know. They couldn't not!

She was glad Anne would be living with her next year. Next year would be the year Diana talked some sense into her. Next year, things would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's a wrap!
> 
> I couldn't hold out and do one chapter a day; I just wanted to get the whole thing up! So, here you go!
> 
> I am also working on a sequel to the original, but that's much slower going. But it's coming, I promise!


End file.
